The present invention relates to a contact hole standard test device to be used for not only determining whether or not a residual film resides on a bottom of a contact hole but also measuring a thickness of the residual film on the basis of contrast of secondary electron image and/or beam pass current upon irradiation of an electron beam on the residual film, and further relates to a method of forming the contact hole standard test device.
The present invention also relates to a method and an apparatus for measuring a thin film on the basis of beam pass current upon irradiation of an electron beam on the thin film.
The present invention also relates to a method of testing a wafer to detect defective contact holes in a shortened time period without testing all of the contact holes.